Return of New Play
by LittleRedButterfly
Summary: A sequel to New Play. If you thought the first ride was good...wait until you see these new adventures! Will contain all couples but mostly Usagi/Misaki
1. The Return

Authors Notes: Why hello world! Remember me? I bet you do! Check out this surprise for all my fans!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Junjo Romantica but I wish I did!

Return of the Play

It was a hot and steamy day within the penthouse of one Usami Akihiko. Misaki flopped down onto the cool floor with a sigh. It felt like it was a thousand degrees in the whole house. And poor Usagi-san had been locked up in his office all day working on a manuscript.

The water signaled that it was boiling and that tea should be made soon. So when it was ready, Misaki brought a cup of tea and a few snacks up for the author. "So that he doesn't pass out or something.

Knocking once on the office door, Misaki listened for a reply. It was a grunt of some sort and Misaki took that as his sign to enter.

Now if he thought it was hot downstairs, then he would have thought he had just entered hell when he opened up the office door. Hot and stuffy air nearly blew him over and Misaki nearly collapsed to the floor under it.

It was dark inside the office but with a light coming from the computer screen he was able to see the outline of his lover. Light clicks from the keyboard indicated that Usagi-san was reaching his limit on typing. This was exactly what the author needed.

"Usagi-san? I brought you something." Misaki entered the room and automatically wanted to strip to feel cool. This was worse than that time he had swallowed the damn bottle of desire. His eyebrow ticked up once, what a ride that was.

He stood beside the author and placed the tray down on the desk. It was then that Akihiko slumped down and banged his head on the desk, groaning the whole way down. Misaki twitched. "Usagi-san, if it bothers you so much then finish your stuff on time."

Misaki received another grunt in response. He was just about to leave when he heard grumbling. "What was that Usagi-san?" Akihiko lifted up his head and repeated what Misaki couldn't hear the first time. "It's too hot for this."

And the teen could have chuckled right then at the sight. Akihiko was pouting. It was so childish but at the same time, so him. "Well open up a window or something. It costs too much to run the air." The teen leaned back against the desk with a 'you know I'm right' face. Akihiko had plenty of money to throw around. But whatever Misaki wanted went.

"Ah demo…I would kinda like to get out of the house and go to the woods where it would be cooler. Nii-chan used to take me to this one spot in the mountains that had plenty of shade and a cool refreshing lake." A light bulb went off above the authors head.

Without even warning him, the author stood up and kissed Misaki square on the lips. It was short but enough to tell him that his Usagi-san, had a plan. "Misaki, go get your shoes on, we're going to the woods."

--

Authors Ego: Yeah yeah I know it's short, get over it. There will be more I promise. And for those of you who hated has my last series ended guess what? This one should make you more happy.


	2. Playtime In The Woods

Authors Notes: So anyone remember Deceit? Well I've been giving him hell for all the times he was breathing down my neck for updates. But you should love him because he's the one that convinced me to do a sequel to the last series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica but I wish I did.

**Playtime in the Woods**

The drive to these so called woods led them into the far out reaches of the city. Akihiko for one was happy for two reasons. Number one, he was away from Aikawa and the deadline. Two, his most important, to spend more time with his beloved Misaki.

After the bottle episodes and what not, their passionate fire had yet to be extinguished. They had traveled new and exciting territories in the art of love making. And yet, Akihiko appeared to have a libido larger than anything anyone had ever seen. On a scale of one to ten my friends, he sat way above one hundred.

Not that Misaki complained about it no, god forbid, but lately he found taking a power nap after a night of five or six rounds, just wasn't enough to keep him awake in class or pay attention in the kitchen. Though, now that he thought about it, the memories weren't bad.

Some of the events that led to the bed, the couch, the wall, the floor, the one occasion with the kitchen table…were very passionate. Other times it was like a long over due thing, and made the love making more fiery if that was possible.

The term was probably angry sex or something.

At the moment, the look in his lover's eyes was enough to make him wonder just what was the author planning. It was a mix and swirl of things, and he knew he was going to like what was to happen.

It had been two hours out from the city, but it was perfect. Aikawa wouldn't even begin to find out where the two had disappeared to. It was great. So it was a park huh? Interesting. Akihiko pulled his car into the parking lot and locked the doors after Misaki got out.

They started a hike up the mountain that was before them. It was up and back but perfect as it was quiet and no one seemed to be around. But it was well worth the thirty minute walk because they came upon a clearing with a lake.

Misaki's eyes widened and he gasped in awe. He couldn't remember this place ever being so beautiful in his mind before! But it was still familiar. He remembered when he was twelve, his brother brought him out here to celebrate his birthday. They had played in the water all day and caught fish. It had been a wonderful bonding memory.

'Bonding..' Misaki thought with a tiny flush. What a perfect place to make another happy memory with his lover Usagi-san. His heart thumped. That word he remembered so long ago was hard to say to himself, and now it was easy to roll off his tongue.

That and other things that he could roll with his tongue…he stopped there with a blush of both mental and physical proportions. 'Enough! I will not turn into a pervert like him!'

He walked over to the edge of the lake and stared down into the pretty water. He could just imagine it now. The heat was starting to make him think funny thoughts he added somewhere in the back of his mind. And a thought of evil crossed.

He grinned.

"Usagi-san, come here and look at this! It's a fish!" And though he hadn't been lying at the time, it worked to get the other over.

Akihiko slowly made his way over to the teen and looked down, sure enough catching a glint of scales before it swam away. He turned to smile at Misaki before his eyes widened in surprise.

Right around this time Misaki had gotten closer to Usagi-san and was just grinning from ear to ear with a special look of mischievousness. Without warning, the teen placing both of his hands on Usagi-san's back, gave a hard shove and that was all it took.

'Splash!'

Laughter filled the air of the quiet forest as Misaki doubled over with tears rolling down his face. He was laughing so hard actually that he hadn't been paying attention. Akihiko slowly rose out of the water and grabbed the caught off guard teen by the wrist with a grin of his own.

"Got you…" he leaned in to whisper into Misaki's ear with a husky tone before he pulled the now struggling teen into the water with him.

For a few seconds all Misaki could see was water everywhere. The rush of it filled his ears and he was happy that he remembered to take in a deep breath before he was thrown in. His head bobbled out of the water and while he wanted to scream and shout about how it wasn't fair…his heart bubbled with happiness.

Akihiko was laughing. He hadn't seen that in a while. It was so rare that whenever it happened, Misaki always made sure that the memory was stored in a box so that nothing bad could ever happen to it.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki saw stood up, waist deep in water to stare at his lover who was finally calming down with a pleasant smile.

"Merely returning the favor my love," Akihiko crossed his arms over his chest, "that was very aggressive of you." The author purred in a deep voice. It was that voice that always made Misaki's legs wobble and his heart beat just a little faster with each thump it made.

The teen took a cautious step back and Akihiko took one forward. Misaki repeated this action. Again it was followed up. He stumbled into a run which didn't get him very far as his foot had snagged on something underwater and had sent him hurtling forward.

He was pulled up after a proper second by a very strong grip. "Thank you Usagi-san I-" but it wasn't finished. The author had pulled him up into a very passionate lip lock that made him dizzy. So dizzy even, he didn't realize that he was being lead back.

His back connected with a toasty rock, enough to make him stumble again and granted Akihiko access to his mouth. Their tongues battled each other and even after all of the practice that he had went through, Usagi-san still won.

When the kiss broke so that Misaki could breathe, the author kissed down to his jaw line and was proceeding to his neck. A hand snuck up his shirt and started to tweak and tease his nipples.

"Ah! Ngh..Usagi-san! Not here!" For the love of all that was pure in this world, the last time they had done something like this, they were at a hot spring. It was private and yet someone could just as easily hear them.

Despite his protests, he found his shirt nearly ripped off of him and his chest exposed to the greedy eyes of one Usami Akihiko. "Ask yourself this before you go any further," a hand cupped Misaki through his shorts and the teen gasped in pleasure. The author had leaned down so that his mouth was level with Misaki's ear, "Do you really want me to stop while you're clearly having so much fun?"

Misaki scowled and bit back the gasps that were itching to be heard as Akihiko worked his wet shorts open and the hand found its way inside to his most private of places.

"We're in a park!" He couldn't stop the gasp this time though as Akihiko slid his thumb over the slit and teased him into full hardness. "Usagi-san!" He clutched onto the others shoulders to keep himself from buckling under with pleasure. He heard the older man chuckle.

"Not stopping this one down here is it?" He could feel his body heating up in embarrassment. The cold water that was tickling his skin was making him shiver. This was going to be a fun ride.

"Misaki…," sometime during this, Misaki's eyes had closed. But when he heard his name spoken in that way, he opened them to see lust swirling his Akihiko's eyes. And he was pulled into another kiss that made him see colorful sparks behind his closed eyes.

Akihiko moved so that he could prop his lover up on the rock so that he was out of the water. Misaki broke away from the kiss at the sudden move and had to grip onto Usagi-san's shoulders to keep from losing his balance as the only thing that was on something solid was his back.

He heard the smirk. He knew what was coming. He just couldn't stop it. He moaned so loudly when Akihiko's mouth met his now burning erection that biting his lip wasn't enough. Misaki was shaking as Akihiko bobbed his head taking him fully. He hummed to himself which sent jolts of pleasure up to Misaki's head back down to his toes.

The hands that had been holding his bottom up now rubbed lazy circles along his skin. Misaki felt the first wet finger go in and thought that at least this time wouldn't hurt so bad because they had plenty of lube. He moaned as that finger dug into him, stretching him for what was to come.

When a second finger moved in with it, he barely noticed as he was so close to releasing. However, his relief didn't come. Akihiko let go and smirked up at his lover who was giving him the most adorable blush and pout.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki whined as he was lowered back into the water, fingers still inside him.

"Misaki…you'll have to take my pants off…" fingers crooking to jam into the sweet spot that made Misaki see rainbows.

He groaned at the feeling. He blushed knowing what he had to do, but he was so close that he didn't care. His trembling hands disappeared under the water to unbuckle the others pants and lower them down enough to free the other man.

Once this was done, Akihiko removed his fingers and lowered Misaki gently down onto his own erection. Misaki thought he actually liked the idea of doing this where others could see. Because this was forbidden ground.

It wasn't painful like he thought it was going to be, but it still kinda stung a bit. When Akihiko was fully seated inside him, he was panting with need. And thus their rhythm started up. Usagi-san thrust up and managed to somehow go deeper. His spot was hit dead on and he screamed in delight. That sweet spot was abused over and over again, making Misaki cry out louder each time. He just couldn't get himself to shut up no matter how hard he tried!

The kisses at his neck made him that much closer to release. The sound of the water splashing around them because of their movements. Their harsh panting and lewd noises were foreign to the nature scene. The tempo increased, it was hold on for your life or lose yourself.

The hand on his cock was the finisher. With a kiss to seal the final moan of completion, the two saw white and let their seeds go into the water. Misaki gave up and nearly collapsed into the water had he not have strong arms save him.

They were silent, minus their harsh breathing as overheated skin began to cool from the water. 'Oh yes,' Misaki thought, 'Another good memory to be stored away.'

Akihiko chuckled suddenly making Misaki glare, "What is it?"

The author smiled down at him, "This was a good way to cool down…I'm glad you suggested it."

Misaki blushed and shouted, "Baka! I was fine until you did 'that'!"

Usagi-san laughed again, thinking that Aikawa should be very happy for the next book. A summer romance in the woods. Hot smut on the beach.

---

Authors Ego: …. Yes yes I know. It has been a very long time since I updated anything. I have been super busy with work and stress is eating up my brain. My ideas for these stories just aren't good enough to me so I'm sorry if this seemed rushed. I do apologize, it took me a few times to get everything right and I STILL think I missed something. Oh well, review if you want, it makes me happy to know that someone cares!


	3. Pleasures of?

Authors Notes: So uhm..I know everyone thinks that I'm a natural with this and that makes me both happy and ashamed. To be able to write these things without a problem makes me feel like one perverted rabbit.

Disclaimer: Does not own Junjo Romantica.

Pleasures of…

Misaki shifted and gasped at the sensations he was feeling. His beating heart was just as loud in his ears as was…

"Misaki," Usagi-san whispered into his lovers ear. It was so sweet and almost painful because of the emotion that was dripping off of just his name. He was hot, his sweater had been discarded long before this, and his pants as well as his underwear.

This was embarrassing. But he had agreed to this somewhere along the line and now it was far too late to stop it. Not that he really wanted to. It's just that…

"Usagi-san! It's…it's too much!" His legs tightened on reflex causing the sensation he was feeling to rise. He moaned and writhed on top of the rabbits lap, his legs had been forced to dangle on either side of the man causing this very open straddle.

The rabbit chuckled, tweaking Misaki's right nipple with his hand while attacking the other one with that skillful mouth. Misaki was almost screaming by the onslaught. Too much pleasure, was there such a thing?

The other hand which had been teasing him from behind sped up, Misaki's face darkened. And he did scream this time because 'that' spot had been hit.

He was close, so close that if he didn't get release soon, he might just die. The author, having sensed that his lover was on the edge, stopped teasing Misaki's nipples and kissed those lips which had the ability to make Akihiko so happy.

Misaki was wriggling around and driving the rabbit mad. But we wanted them to go to that place together. That place that only lovers seeking release could soar higher than any bird ever would.

It was time to end this game of tease. "Misaki…I'm about to lose it." He whispered huskily into the ear that was a pleasant cherry red now from all attention the body was getting. Misaki nodded, thanking any god that this torture was going to end.

He didn't even know that he was still tingling from head to toe when Akihiko entered him. All he could think about was 'Too much!'

Misaki bit his lips to bite back the moan of both pain and pleasure. This was something he would adjust to quickly. It was when the thrusting and grinding started up that he felt he couldn't keep up. He was coming undone.

This damn perverted rabbit had once again swept him out in a sea of arousal and lovemaking. It was both messy and beautiful the way their bodies seemed to mold together as their heated pace picked up. The sound of their harsh breathing was loud to the ears. Enough to drown out that…

For every pant Misaki made was music to Akihiko. And he rewarded Misaki by pumping him in time with the thrusts. Bringing them closer and closer to that sweet release. Misaki had to place his hands on Akihiko's upper thighs to keep him from being bounced off.

Gentle kisses were placed on his chest, up his collarbone, to his neck. He was sensitive that anymore and he might seriously black out. Those experienced lips met his and he knew it was going to be ok despite how open and exposed he was right now.

This game of gentleness combined with roughness, if that was possible, ended after a few more thrusts and quick jerks of the hand, they kissed and went to that place together.

Bodies tensing as they rode the wave up and down with only eachother as anchors to keep them from drowning, not that drowning in passion wasn't a bad thing.

Misaki drifted off into a deep sleep, leaving Usagi-san to deal with the mess that he had created. Not that he minded. He looked around for the source of the noise that had made the night worth it and quickly turned it off.

For in his hand was a vibrator of some sorts that he had been compelled to use on his love just to see the expressions.

"Next time," he pondered outloud, "I'll have to record the next session for those days when I'm stuck in the office."

Little did Misaki know that Usagi-san was not the one who suggested this idea of kinky play, but Aikawa herself who was going to have one hell of a nose bleed when she read the idea that already Akihiko had an ending to.

Authors Ego: So yeah I know this was short but I couldn't get it out of my head. So review if you want, I'm just doing this to satisfy my second imagination~!


	4. The Many Memes

Author's Note: O…Oh my god…I'm…gonna…die! I am so sorry my lovelies! I can't even begin to explain some of the trouble I've had lately. As punishment, I will now present to you this fine chapter and hope I can finally finish my other stories! This idea came from a picture I saw on the web!

I do not own Junjo Romantica in any shape, form, or fashion. Please read at your own transgression.

**The Many MeMe's of Kissing**

Misaki wouldn't admit it, but every time his lover, One Akihiko Usami, would hold his hand it would make his heart beat so fast that he thought he might have a heart attack. When the man would whisper his name 'Misaki' in his ear in that tone of voice, it would make it skin flush pinker than any rose.

So it wouldn't come as a surprise that Misaki, late teenager, would have a fetish for kissing.

Well no not really a fetish…it was just…with…you know? And?

"Gah! I sound like a maiden in love!"

Akihiko had, in the past week, kissed him everywhere!

One night after lovemaking as Misaki was struggling to stay awake, Usagi-san had kissed his hips. Gently. Tenderly. Like a butterfly would kiss the skin.

That had made Misaki blush so red that he hid himself under covers and pillows until the next morning.

"Usagi-san! Stop! It feels weird!" He had yelled at the author, but was ignored, not that he minded.

The day before yesterday, Akihiko had snuck up behind him while he was preparing breakfast, and without being perverted, had kissed Misaki's neck just as gently as he had done the other night.

"For no reason at all," Misaki added. As he had questioned the authors strange behavior ."Nothing is wrong." Was all he got and no matter how hard he pressed, was always answered with a smile and a shake of the head.

Yesterday the author had kissed his shoulders several times as he bathed Misaki's body in the shower. The teen had whimpered, but stayed relaxed, expecting something perverted that didn't happen. When it was time to get out Akihiko had extended his hand to Misaki to help him out, and when the teen took it received a kiss upon the hand.

Needless to say he was turning blue in the face after yelling for an hour screaming "I'm not a frickin princess!" Akihiko said not a word while Misaki ranted, he just smiled as he normally did now.

Tonight, Misaki felt a fear creeping up inside him. 'Usagi-san is hiding something.'

The very thought made him sweat with dread.

"He's…he's found someone else…and he feel's guilty," Misaki was crying when the author came into the room. Akihiko was beside him in an instant, embracing him, and asking what was wrong.

"You've found someone else haven't you? You haven't had sex with me all week!"

Misaki was silenced with a kiss on the lips. So sudden and fierce. Misaki tried to fight against it, against the tongue invading his mouth, but he couldn't. He struggled until he could no more and just surrendered to the feeling.

When Akihiko pulled away, he kissed Misaki's cheeks, wiping away the evidence of tears. When he was finished he kissed the tip of Misaki's nose and stared into his emerald eyes.

"I love you."

Here comes the color to the cheeks.

"I love you."

The ears are red now, eyes glazing over with new tears.

"I love you."

Misaki heard his heart thumping.

"I love you."

Akihiko pulled Misaki close to him and continued to whisper these words over and over until the teen understood.

"I love you…I…didn't want you to think all we did was make love…I didn't want to hurt you...I didn't want you to believe I was really a pervert."

Misaki understood then what had happened, Usagi-san was just being lovey dovey with him without involving sex…he felt…happy.

"Baka Usagi…I love you too." And he meant it. "I'm sorry…I was so stupid I didn't realize."

That night Misaki returned all the kisses he had received in that week, with interest, to the pleasure of one Usagi-san. But not because it was the right thing to do, but because he wanted to, he had to do this. Misaki wanted Akihiko to feel loved and special as he had made Misaki feel. When Akihiko fell asleep, the teen placed a kiss on Usagi-sans forehead, "I love you…I love you…I love you Usagi-san."

They fell asleep in the hold of the other.

**~End**

Authors Tagalong: Sorry this was rushed and I apologize once more that I haven't updated. Please expect more updates on my other stories soon. ^^


End file.
